A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bait buckets, more specifically, a bait bucket that has insulated vest encircling said bucket in order to keep the contents at a reduced temperature.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a modified bait bucket specifically suited for storing live bait used in fishing at a reduced or cooled temperature; wherein the bucket includes a thermally insulated vest that encircles the exterior of the bucket; wherein the vest has a height less than the overall height of the bucket; wherein the thermally insulated vest includes removable freeze packs along an exterior that aid in cooling the interior of the bucket; of layers designed to insulate the bucket; wherein a lid is engaged atop said bucket and includes a vent and securing means.
The Farmer et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0244271) discloses a bait bucket having an insulated lining that can be filled with liquid and frozen to keep the bait cool. However, the bait bucket is not a cylindrical bucket having an insulating vest encircling the exterior of said bucket and in which
The Hagen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,765) discloses a bait bucket having a cooling chamber for receiving ice or the like. Again, the bait bucket is not a cylindrical bucket having a thermally insulated vest that encircles a portion of the exterior of the bucket.
The Slaughter et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,476) discloses a bait bucket having compartments for holding chilled gelatinous packs. Again, the bait bucket is not a cylindrical bucket that includes a thermally insulated vest encircling a lower portion of the exterior of the bucket and of which has removable freeze packs that aid in cooling the contents of the bucket.
The Stricker Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,114) discloses a night crawler container having an insulated cooling medium to maintain the bait at a desired temperature. However, the container does not teach a thermally insulated vest encircling a lower exterior of the bucket.
The Thomas Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,481) discloses a portable beverage cooler comprising a wrap-around having a cavity for receiving a flexible cold pack. However, the beverage cooler is not a modified bait bucket that has a thermally insulated vest encircling an exterior of the bucket.
The Greene Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,032) discloses a multi-walled cooler bag for maintaining a cool temperature within the bag. However, the cooler bag does not include a thermally insulating vest that encircles an exterior surface of a bucket, which is limited to a lower portion of the bucket.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a modified bait bucket specifically suited for storing live bait used in fishing at a reduced or cooled temperature; wherein the bucket includes a thermally insulated vest that encircles the exterior of the bucket; wherein the vest has a height less than the overall height of the bucket; wherein the thermally insulated vest includes removable freeze packs along an exterior that aid in cooling the interior of the bucket; wherein the thermally insulated vest is composed of a plurality of layers designed to insulate the bucket; wherein a lid is engaged atop said bucket and includes a vent and securing means. In this regard, the thermally insulated vest for use with modified bait storing bucket departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.